Love Lost
by Ariana Silvermoon
Summary: The members of Bad Luck and everyone are acting crazily, as usual. But when Yuki and Shuichi start fighting again, Shuichi begins to question their relationship...and his sexual orientation.


"You know, this would be a hell-of-a lot easier if you'd just shut up," Hiroshi said to Shuichi calmly, but still with a little nastiness.

He had been tuning his guitar for the umpteenth time and was having a hard time concentrating with Shuichi bouncing around the studio screaming. Apparently Shuichi got kicked out by Eiri Yuki again. He was so upset that he ran all the way to Hiro's place, smashed down the front door and jumped into an unsuspecting Hiroshi's lap, balling his eyes out. After about three hours of trying to comfort Shuichi with toys and candy, and a few pats on his pink little head, Shu finally calmed down…

…by about a decibal.

They eventually ended up at the studio, with Hiro having to practically half carry, half drag the poor guy into the building. Shuichi stopped crying but he still let off little sniffs and sobs.

Hiroshi just sighed, adjusting his hold on Shu's waist and pulling him into the elevator. Once at the top, the door slid open followed by a ding sound and Shuichi's feet screeching along the waxed floor. He never even tried to walk, he just let Hiroshi drag him into the room where they were greeted by a very vicious looking AK47 aimed right at Hiro's nose. His eyes glazed over.

"And what do we have here? You two are late," the voice came from the handsome Mr. K wielding the death stick. He had one hand on his hip and his head was partly tilted to one side.

Hiroshi's eyes unglazed when he realized it was just the gun crazed maniac.

"Give me an extremely well thought out explanation for your tardiness, or…" the blond gave the gun a little shake for emphasis and grinned mischievously.

Hiroshi's answer was to look at the limp body of Shuichi, who still hadn't moved at all, dangling at his side. K lowered his weapon of total annihilation and glanced down at the pink haired boy. Arching an eyebrow, he slowly lifted his right hand and poked Shu on his head lightly.

Shuichi didn't move.

K poked him again, but with more force this time.

Still, Shuichi didn't move.

He was about to do it again but Hiro lifted his arm between Shu, the cry-baby, and Mr. K, who was jabbing the cry-baby. The blond lifted his hands defensively and backed away, "Alright, that'll do."

He turned and casually walked back into the room, followed by Hiro and Shuichi.

Fugisaki, the keyboardist, was standing behind his beloved keyboard, fiddling around with the keys and knobs. He looked up from experimenting with a bunch of different high and low pitch melodies and groaned with annoyance once he noticed who had walked through the door.

"So," he said while crossing his arms, "What happened this time? Did he cry himself to death?"

"I'm not dead." The squeaky sound of Shuichi's voice startled everyone in the studio, except for Hiroshi who had heard the noise many times coming from Shu after he's had a crying fit. K was in detective/assassin mode and Fugisaki almost tripped over a couple microphone cords.

"No wonder Mr. Yuki kicked you out again!" Fugisaki yelled after righting himself against his keyboard. He had already figured out what had happened since he'd seen it happen about a million and one times. "You're such an annoying pest!"

And that is what triggered Shuichi's second screaming attack of the day and hadn't stopped for an hour and twenty minutes.

Hiroshi set his guitar down beside him and stared at his best friend who had waterfalls running down his cheeks and was now crouched in a corner, rocking back and forth.

"Seriously man, you've got to stop acting like a baby every single time Mr. Yuki sends you away. It's getting really old."

Shuichi glared at Hiroshi, but the look faded off his face and he stood up. He slumped his shoulders and began fidgeting around with his fingers. Shuichi Knew that he embarrassed his friends every time he had a hissy fit.

"But…but I didn't do anything to make him mad this time," he spoke defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" Mr. K was standing next to the huge window, cleaning his AK47. He should have been smart enough not to stand in front of a gaping window with a big gun where anyone outside could see him.

But he wasn't.

"Of course I am! I was being careful not to piss him off, too!" Shuichi exclaimed through clenched teeth. He subconsciously wanted to drop kick K right through the window but was much too afraid of the gun in his hands.

"Maybe Mr. Yuki was just having an off day," Hiroshi reassured his pink haired buddy and patted him on the shoulder.

"Or maybe he's losing interest in guys," Fugisaki muttered under his breath without looking up from his keyboard. Hiroshi turned quickly and gave the young keyboardist a look so fierce that the devil himself would have cowered away. Fugisaki just shrugged. Nothing much ever seemed to faze him.

Without warning Mr. Sakano, their producer, burst through the door. Everyone in the room froze to stare at him. He was breathing heavily and his face was covered in sweat, apparently he'd been running really fast. He fixed his tie, which was partially undone, took off his glasses, wiped then on his shirt and put them back on. Sadly, before he could so much as utter one syllable a second person flew in from behind, knocking him off his feet. It was Ryuichi and he literally flew through the door, crash landing onto Shuichi. Shu sailed backwards onto his back with a loud thud and Ryuichi fell right on top of him. It all happened so fast that everyone just stared with their mouths wide open, even K stopped cleaning his gun, which he rarely ever did.

"Shuichi! Wow! Where's Sakano-kun?" Ryuichi laughed and bounced to his feet, pulling the younger boy along with him. Shuichi was very disoriented and hadn't noticed who tackled him, so he slapped the intruder across the face. Startled, the greenish haired singer put a shaking hand to his burning red cheek. His bangs covered half his face so Shuichi couldn't even see the expression in his idol's eyes.

Ryuichi trailed his fingers down the side of his searing cheek and slowly turned towards Shuichi, his eyes glistening.

"You…you just slapped me," he whimpered. Shuichi's eyes widened. 'Oh my God, I just slapped Ryuichi Sakuma!' He thought and stared at his hand with so much anger he was thinking about biting it off right in front of everyone.

"I hurt his beautiful face," he thought out loud with a strained whisper.

"I have a concert tonight, too. How can I show my face now?" Ryuichi swirled around as though to leave.

Shuichi raised his hand in his idol's direction, "Wait, Ryu-"

Ryuichi suddenly swung his arm around and backhanded Shuichi hard across the jaw. The impact almost knocked Shu to the ground again, but instead of falling he just stumbled to the side a couple feet. He could see stars dancing in his eyes.

Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath. Ryuichi was now in a weird position with one hand still on his cheek and the arm that had seriously given Shuichi a major jaw-ache spread outward to the side.

Out of everyone, Hiroshi was the one who plucked up the courage and spoke, "Shuichi, maybe we should-"

But Shuichi cut him off with a cold stare that was partly from the pain that was recently inflicted on his tender cheek.

Mr. Sakano had gotten to his feet at some point between Ryuichi getting slapped and Shuichi getting slapped back and was now leaning against the opposite wall beside to window, having a quiet heart attack. He was seriously thinking about running away like the coward he usually was. He stared at the door, then at Ryu and Shu, then at the door again. He couldn't believe why he'd gotten himself in such a horrifying situation. He decided to be a coward.

"I think…uh, well, I j-just remembered I h-have to be…" Mr. Sakano stuttered, while struggling to get to the door without tripping over his own feet, "…somewhere."

He spun around, disappearing through the door and slamming it shut behind him.

K stared after the clumsy Bad Luck producer and cocked his gun while taking three long strides toward the exit door.

"Hey!" He bellowed. "Not without me you don't!" He fired a few rounds through the door, then did a spectacular somersault out of the studio room.

Ryuichi was the first person to move fifteen seconds later. He placed one hand under Shuichi's chin, which made the pink haired boy flinch slightly, and raised his head while stoking Shu's cheek with the other. Ryu quickly changed from totally serious to totally hyperactive and flung his arms around Shuichi's shoulders.

"Don't look so sad, Shu-chan!" He pulled himself away from the stunned boy and pointed at his own cheek. "Look, it's not that bad. I just wanted us to both have red cheeks so we look the same."

Ryuichi Sakuma truly was one strange individual.

With one final hug and a friendly slap on the back, Ryuichi turned his attention towards Fugisaki, who was now sitting squished underneath his keyboard. There were some things that couldn't scare the life out of him, then there was Ryuichi Sakuma. Right at this moment, Fugisaki just wanted to hide.

Ryu bounced to the keyboard childishly and pounced on top of it, making it wobble. He crouched down low and stared at the younger boy underneath, his mouth twitched slightly and stretched into a wide grin.

"So, you wanna play hide and seek, huh?" He said to the terrified boy gleefully. Before Fugisaki could refuse, Ryu swiped his hand under the keyboard and tried to grab the other boy. Luckily, Fugisaki was quick or he would've had a face full of Ryuichi fingers. He didn't exactly want to resemble a tomato with green hair, plus he didn't want everyone to hear him scream like a girl.

Fugisaki grunted with the effort of scrambling out from under his keyboard, slipping a few times until getting himself balanced. He was about to bolt out of the room when something heavy wrapped itself around his waist and his neck tightly. He stumbled forward because of the change in gravity and quickly realized Ryuichi had somehow attached himself to his back, and wasn't about to let go.

While this strange episode was happening, Hiro found himself next to Shuichi and the both of them stared at the duo. Ryuichi giggling and trying his best to stay stuck to Fugisaki, who was making pained growling noises and trying his best to pull Ryu off.

Hiroshi grinned and shook his head, "To some people, this would be a very traumatizing thing to see."

Shuichi nodded, "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, alright," agreed Hiro.

They were just about to leave when they heard a strangled gasp.

"Hey! Aren't you guys gonna help me?!" Fugisaki was now leaning with his palms on the wall looking all sorts of tired. Ryuichi, however, was still snugly clinging to the poor boy's back and didn't even look out of breath.

Hiro and Shu both shrugged in unison.

"Nothing we can do about it," said Shuichi.

"Yeah, Mr. Sakuma's made his choice for the day. I'm just glad it isn't me this time," said Hiroshi.

Fugisaki shook with anger, sliding down to his knees and then closing his eyes tight. Ryuichi noticed some tears running down Fugisaki's face and his expression from glee to sympathetic. He loosened his grip around the crying boy's stomach but kept his arms in the same place. Now the keyboardist and the vocalist were both on their knees, with Ryuichi's face buried in Fugisaki's shoulder as he continued to hold onto him.

"Fugi-chan, just wait until you become really famous and all the girls start jumping you from all directions," Ryuichi said while ungluing himself from the younger boy's back. Fugisaki stared up at Ryu in amazement.

The vocalist smiled, "And when that happens, I wouldn't cry like a little girl if I were you."

Fugisaki gasped and jumped to his feet, trying to wipe the wetness from under his eyes. Ryuichi smoothed down his wrinkled shirt with both hands, then swiped his fingers through his green, tousled hair and breathed a deep sigh.

"Uhh, Mr. Sakuma? Did you have a reason for coming here or did you just wanna have a freak out?" Hiroshi asked. He was beginning to get tired of Ryuichi;s random rampages and his head was about to explode. Hiro knew that what he said was rude, especially to the sensitive vocalist, but he just wanted to get it over with. Meanwhile, Fugisaki sat himself in front of his keyboard not touching a thing and staring into space. Ryuichi, who was about to skip through the door, paused and turned back around.

"I did have a reason. My sister's coming to visit."

Both Hiroshi and Shuichi gasped.


End file.
